Maple Musim Dingin
by Bloody Angel From Hell
Summary: Ketika prajurit biasa bertemu bangsawan. Batas derajat, harta dan kekuasaan terpampang nyata di masyarakat, namun blur bagi mereka. Mereka sudah memiliki ceritanya sendiri, tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk membuat yang baru. Dibawah Pepohonan Maple, mereka bersatu. Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.. YunJae. Genre : Romantis Dewasa atau T. Warning! BoysLove. BL. Yaoi.


Maple Musim Dingin.

Cast : Jung Yun Ho dan Kim Jae Joong

Genre : Romantis Amburadulnya

Disclaimer : Mereka milik saya.

Rated : T (Mungkiiinn)

Setting : Perang korea, kira - kira taun 60an lah (agak modern dikit lah ya, bosen perang jaman dulu). Perang sama negara Antah - Berantah.

WARNING! : Saya anak Teknik Sipil berjenis kelamin JANTAN alias LAKI alias COWOK alias PRIA, berumur 22 abad eh salah! 22 tahun.

Bahasa disini kebanyakan To The Point. FF ini bukan FF romantis dengan bahasa sastra yang tinggi.

Jadi gak bakal mbulet kalo baca FF ini, karena saya kemas ringan tanpa bumbu sastra berat.

Yah, setidaknya baca aja dulu, kalo gak suka ya silahkan review :

"FF lu jelek banget kek Dijah Yellow"

"FF lu sampah kek Dijah Yellow"

"FF lu buruk rupa sama kek mukanya Dijah Yellow"

"FF lu norak kek si Syahrini"

"FF lu lebay alay kek si Syahrini"

"FF lu hina kek mereka berdua"

Yah mau gimana lagi, saya sih selow orangnya. Hahaa

Met membacaaa...

OoOoOoOoO

Di musim semi, semua bunga bermekaran dan pepohonan ikut berubah warna.

Di musim semi, mendadak beberapa orang menjadi melankolis.

Di musim semi, semua terasa lebih syahdu.

Di musim semi, emosi seseorang bisa bercampur aduk tak menentu.

Namun di musim semi 2 tahun yang lalu, perang berkecamuk.

Di sebuah bukit di pinggiran kota Seoul, daun dari pepohonan maple telah memerah dan mulai berguguran.

Seorang pria berjalan dengan perlahan, menyeret langkahnya di antara tumpukan daun maple.

Dia tampan, hanya saja wajahnya tampak maskulin. Cenderung kewanitaan, walaupun postur tubuhnya lumayan berbentuk.

Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong.

Pria berumur 25 tahun ini tampak gundah gulana. Langkahnya gontai, badannya berayun - ayun mengikuti gerak kakinya dan matanya kosong pertanda melamunkan sesuatu hal. Apa yang membuatnya risau sedemikian rupa? Entahlah, saat ini hanya Jaejoong dan tuhan yang tahu.

Sreekks!

Langkahnya terhenti, dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata, kedua kaki miliknya telah membawa jauh dia ke dalam hutan pohon maple. Di hadapannya telah terpampang pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas bukit tempatnya berdiri, indah sebenarnya jika saja suasana hati sedang tidak buruk seperti saat ini.

Sedikit lelah, Jaejoong mengeluarkan sapu tangan. Kebetulan berwarna sama dengan daun - daun maple yang berguguran, merah.

Wuuuuusssshh!

"Ah, sapu tangankuu!" Jaejoong refleks berteriak.

Malang tak dapat ditolak, rupanya angin telah menerbangkan sapu tangan Jaejoong masuk kembali ke dalam hutan maple. Jaejoong segera berlari mengejar, berusaha mendapatkan kembali sapu tangannya.

Namun kini ia bingung, sapu tangannya jatuh dimana? Ide yang buruk membawa sapu tangan merah ke dalam hutan maple yang dedaunannya juga sedang memerah. Jaejoong berusaha mencari jejak dengan cara memincingkan matanya.

"Hebat! Bisakah kau lebih sial lagi?!" Makinya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Ia membuang pandangan ke arah kiri, bermaksud ingin pulang. Namun matanya menangkap sekelebat kain berwarna merah tersangkut di dahan pohon tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri.

"Oh itu dia! Syukurlah!" Jaejoong berteriak kegirangan dan segera berlari ke arah pohon dimana sapu tangannya tersangkut. Namun semakin ia mendekat semakin ia kecewa, pohonnya terlalu tinggi !

"Oh sial!" Dan kakinya pun lemas seketika. Lihatlah dia, terduduk di tanah yang tertutupi daun maple sambil mendongak ke arah pohon di depannya, atau lebih tepatnya ke sapu tangannya di atas sana.

Tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti itu rupanya telah menarik perhatian seseorang yang kebetulan berada disana.

Sreks sreks sreks sreks...

Setiap langkah kaki orang asing itu, dedaunan maple dibawahnya ikut tersapu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Jaejoong tidak mendengar langkah orang asing tersebut kian mendekat.

"Hei !" Sang orang asing membuka percakapan.

"Eh!... Ooohh..." Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan sontak berdiri, sedikit menjaga jarak.

"Ah maaf, tenang saja. Aku bukan orang jahat." Orang asing tersebut membungkukan badannya sedikit memberi gestur minta maaf.

Jaejoong yang masih shock memberikan senyuman kaku sekilas serta menganggukan kepalanya sedikit. Segera ia memperhatikan orang asing itu.

Seorang pria dan ia seorang prajurit!

Berseragam lengkap, lengkap dengan topi, atribut serta jubah.

Wajahnya tampan, namun sedikit kecil dibandingkan. Alisnya tebal. Matanya seperti musang. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya unik, sensual. Rahangnya tegas dan lehernya kokoh.

"...an... Tuan..." Panggil pria asing itu.

"Oh maaf." Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak apa. Kalau saya boleh tahu, tuan sedang apa disini?" Selidik sang pria asing.

"Oh ituu.." Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah sapu tangannya. "Sapu tanganku di terbangkan angin dan tersangkut di atas sana. Aku tidak bisa memanjat pohon ini." Lanjutnya.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah.." Pria asing itu mengretakan jari - jari tangannya dan, "Hup!" Dia sudah mulai memanjat pohonnya. Seragam prajurit tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa kekar tubuhnya yang mengeras ketika memanjat pohon. Hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga ia tiba di dahan itu, "Bruuk!" Ia pun mendarat di depan Jaejoong.

"Ini sapu tangan anda." Pria asing itu mengulurkan sapu tangan Jaejoong dan tersenyum.

"Ah. Terima kasih tuan..." Jaejoong melirik name tag si prajurit.

"Yunho.. Jung Yunho." Si prajurit yang tersadar ketika Jaejoong berusaha melirik name tag pun segera menyebutkan namanya.

"Terima kasih atas pertolongan anda. Saya sangat terbantu." Jaejoong membungkukan badannya, melakukan gestur terima kasih.

"Sama - sama tuan." Yunho menganggukan kepalanya. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, tuan sedang apa disini?" Lanjutnya.

Yunho sedikit heran ketika pertama kali melihat Jaejoong. Menilik dari pakaiannya, tentu Jaejoong bukan dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Bisa di pastikan ia dari kalangan bangsawan, ia semakin yakin ketika melihat jahitan emas berbentuk simbol keluarga di sapu tangan Jaejoong namun ia tidak hapal simbol - simbol bangsawan.

Dan yang namanya seorang bangsawan, pasti di kawal oleh minimal 1 pengawal atau 1 asistennya. Namun Jaejoong hanya sendirian, bukankah berbahaya jika sendirian.

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar dan sedang ingin sendirian, itu sebabnya aku pergi diam - diam dari rumah." Jawab Jaejoong. "Tuan Yunho sendiri sedang apa disini? Rasanya agak janggal melihat seorang prajurit di tempat seperti ini sendirian." Lanjut Jaejoong.

Mengingat Jaejoong sudah tidak menggunakan kata - kata formal, Yunho pun mengikutinya, "Ini tempat bermainku ketika aku kecil dan ketika aku remaja. Namun tidak lagi ketika aku mengabdi pada negara, itu sebabnya ketika aku kembali dari bertugas, aku mengunjungi tempat ini lagi." Yunho menerawang ke sekeliling.

"Tampaknya kau bukan asli sini. Aku tidak mengingatmu pernah bermain denganku." Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku baru pindah dari pusat kota. Ayah bilang di pinggiran kota jauh lebih aman jika sewaktu - waktu Kota diserang musuh. Aku baru pindah 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Hmm. Bertepatan ketika aku baru bergabung ke angkatan bersenjata. Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu. Ha ha haa..." Yunho tertawa.

Jaejoong termangu melihat Yunho tertawa, ia semakin tampan.

"Lagi pula jika musuh menyerang Seoul, aku akan melindungimu." Yunho tersenyum dan melirik Jaejoong.

"Eh.." Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah seketika dan menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Tampaknya aku harus pergi. Semoga di lain waktu kita bisa bertemu lagi disini." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan Jaejoong segera menyambutnya.

Tangan Jaejoong terasa mungil dan pas di genggaman Yunho, halus dan lembut. Jaejoong pun merasakan tangan Yunho yang besar dan kasar khas seorang pria mencengkram erat tangannya. Bukan rasa intimidasi namun rasa aman yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong.

Jabatan tangan terlepas dan Yunho pun mulai melangkah pergi.

"Namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong !" Jaejoong berteriak ke Yunho yang sudah agak jauh ketika ia ingat bahwa ia belum memberitahukan namanya.

Yunho menoleh, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil menggerakan topinya sedikit, tanda hormat.

Sosok tegap itu berjalan dengan gagahnya di tengah guguran daun maple merah, jubahnya berkibar - kibar menambah pesona.

Dan Jaejoong terpana melihatnya, kaku terdiam memandang sang prajurit yang menjauh. Binar matanya seakan tak ingin lepas dari pesona sang prajurit.

Ya, Jaejoong telah terjerat pesona Jung Yunho.

OoOoOoOoO

"Maaf.."

Suara Jaejoong mengalun manja meminta maaf kepada...

"Maaf ya ibuu.." Yap! Kepada sang ibu.

Ibu Jaejoong? Dia hanya menaikan alis sebelahnya. Ia sudah kebal dengan kenalakan Jaejoong.

"Ah baiklah. Lain kali Jangan di ulang. Walaupun di ulang tapi jangan sampai celaka. Paham Jae?" Ibu Jaejoong menyerah.

"Paham ibuu.. Terima kasiiihh.." Jaejoong memeluk ibunya dan mencium pipinya.

"Lekas mandi, ayah akan pulang cepat. Dan kita akan segera makan malam." Ibu Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, dibantu oleh juru masak keluarga.

"Baiikk!" Jaejoong berlari menaiki lantai 2 rumahnya.

OoOoOoOoO

"Terima kasih makanannya. Nikmat sekali." Jaejoong mengelus perutnya, kenyang.

"Kau tadi siang ke bukit belakang lagi Jae?" Ayah Jaejoong membuka percakapan.

"Iya ayah, pemandangan disana bagus sekali."

"Jangan terlalu sering, cuaca sedang tidak bagus walaupun musim semi. Cerah namun anginnya kencang sekali."

"Ah ayah, aku hanya kebelakang bukit saja. Toh hanya ingin melihat pemandangan dan gugurnya daun maple." Jaejoong membela diri.

"Kenapa daun maple? Bukankah sakura jauh lebih indah?" Ibu Jaejoong ikut bicara.

"Ibu, sakura adanya di jepang. Tidak mungkin aku harus ke jepang, toh daun maple tak kalah indahnya."

"Ah ayah, apakah para prajurit sudah kembali ke korea?" Ibu bertanya kepada ayah.

"Iya, sejak kemarin. Kini presiden bisa sedikit tenang. Aktifitas perang di antara 2 negara sudah jauh menurun." Selain bangsawan, ayah Jaejoong juga bekerja sebagai Juru Bicara presiden.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menonton televisi ikut tertarik, "Ayah, apakah di daerah ini ada yg ikut menjadi prajurit perang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Bukan ada, tapi banyak. Mereka baru sampai tadi pagi." Ayah Jaejoong ikut menonton televisi.

"Ada apa para prajurit pulang?"

"Mereka di pulangkan karena keadaan 2 negara sudah mulai mendingin, tidak perlu siaga penuh. Mungkin saja akan diadakan gencatan senjata dalam waktu dekat. Ayah tidak tahu."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Ayah hanya juru bicara Jae, bukan presiden, dewan pertimbangan, jendral perang ataupun parlemen. Presiden jelas tidak butuh saran ayah, justru ayah yang akan menyampaikan kepada rakyat tentang hasil pembahasan presiden, jendral dan parlemen." Jelas panjang lebar ayah Jaejoong.

"Oooohh..." Jaejoong mengiyakan walaupun matanya masih konsentrasi ke televisi.

"Oh iya Jae, bagaimana tentang Siwon? Dia menanyakan tentang dirimu ketika bertemu ayah di istana presiden."

"Oh tuhan! Jangan ingatkan aku tentang dia, ayaaaahh..." Jaejoong menatap sebal si ayah. Moodnya tiba - tiba memburuk.

"Kau jangan seperti itu Jae. Biar begitu dia juga calon suami. Kami berdua juga sudah merestui." Ibu ikut berbicara.

"Ayah ibu, aku mengakui bahwa aku tidak menyukai wanita. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa menjodohkanku dengan Siwon begitu saja."

"Tapi hanya Siwon yang kami tahu bahwa dia juga tidak menyukai wanita. Kebetulan dia menyukaimu sejak lama dan kebetulan juga kita sudah mengenalnya sejak lama." Sahut ayah Jaejoong.

"Iya ayah, tapi selain Siwon juga banyak pria lain diluar sana." Kesal Jaejoong

"Memang banyak, tapi tak ada yang sebaik siwon." Celetuk sang ibu.

"Dan lagi dia sudah berusaha mati - matian membujuk kami sehingga akhirnya kami merestui kalian. Dia benar - benar membuktikan dirinya sebagai pria sejati, Jae. Ayah percaya ia yang terbaik untukmu."

"Ah, tapi aku tak percaya!" Sergah Jaejoong. "Dan kalian tahu, inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku sering pergi ke bukit belakang. Aku mau mau tidur, selamat malam." Jaejoong segera naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2, sebelum emosinya meledak.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Bingung ayah Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, bagaimana bila kita percepat pernikahan mereka berdua? Sebelum Jaejoong semakin ragu." Usul ibu Jaejoong.

Hening menyergap sesudahnya...

OoOoOoOoO

Di sebuah rumah yang terletak di seberang sungai pemukiman bangsawan, sepasang pria tampak sedang bersantai di halaman belakang sesudah makan malam.

"Hyung, tadi siang kau kemana? Aku kira kau menungguku pulang, tapi ketika aku pulang hanya ada tas dan barangmu." Seorang pria berdahi lebar bernama Park Yoochun membuka percakapan.

"Hm. Aku pergi ke bukit belakang, tempat bermain kita dulu." Jawab Yunho.

"Ooohh." Yoochun melanjutkan minum araknya.

"Oh iya, apakah pemukiman keluarga bangsawan di seberang sungai masih ada?"

"Jelas masih ada hyung. Bahkan ada bangsawan yang baru pindah kesana beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka masih keturunan raja loh."

"Tentu saja Chun, mereka yang diseberang sungai adalah kalangan bangsawan. Keluarga terpandang, berpengaruh dan kaya raya." Sahut Yunho.

"Tunggu, kau bilang bahwa beberapa tahun lalu ada bangsawan yang baru pindah, siapa Chun?"

"Keluarga kim. Tuan kim yang juru bicara presiden, kau tahu?" Yoochun melirik Yunho.

"Ah yaa, aku ingat!" Mata Yunho melebar. "Apakah ia mempunyai anak? Seorang pria?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Darimana kau tahu? Tuan kim memang menpunyai seorang anak. Cukup terkenal juga. Wajahnya tampan tapi juga cantik, sosoknya anggun. Jujur aku juga pernah tertarik sama dia, namanya Kim..."

"Jaejoong." Yunho memotong perkataan Yoochun.

"Hei ! Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong?" Heran Yoochun.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di bukit belakang siang tadi." Yunho meminum araknya.

"Wah benarkah? Hebat sekali hyung!" Kagum Yoochun.

"Apakah Jaejoong sehebat itu, hingga kau seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja, dia bangsawan paling terkenal saat ini. Melihat sosoknya saja jarang. Ia hanya muncul pada saat tertentu. Dia bangsawan paling di incar hyung, dikarenakan dia menawan."

"Yaa, sangat menawan.." Yunho menatap hitamnya langit, mencoba mengukir wajah Jaejoong di bintang - bintang dalam pekatnya malam.

OoOoOoOoO

Beberapa hari kemudian di sebuah mansion mewah di sisi lain kota seoul...

"Kau baik - baik saja sayang?" Pria kekar nan tegap di depan Jaejoong bertanya.

"Oh! Ya, aku tak apa.. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." Jaejoong kembali dari lamunannya.

"Boleh aku tahu kau memikirkan apa?" Pria itu kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah Siwon.." Jaejoong membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. Ya, pria tegap nan kekar di depan Jaejoong adalah Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa kau risau? Tentang pernikahan kita?"

"Mungkin.."

"Oh tuhan.. Itu hal wajar Jae.. Sindrom pernikahan seperti itu dialami oleh setiap pasangan yang akan menikah. Kau jangan khawatir." Siwon mengenggam tangan Jaejoong, mengelus - elusnya agar Jaejoong tenang.

"Ya. Pasti begitu." Jaejoong coba memberikan senyumnya. Lumayan terlihat tulus, walau sudah pasti terlihat terpaksa. Melihat itu, Siwon memeluknya. Menenggelamkan Jaejoong ke dalam tubuh kekarnya, mengurungnya dan mengikatnya dengan tangan - tangan berotot besar miliknya.

"Aku mau pulang, mau mengantarku?" Tanyanya.

"Dengan senang hati, princess." Siwon mengecup tangan Jaejoong, kemudian mengenggamnya erat dan membawa Jaejoong keluar ruang keluarga menuju teras. Tapi...

"Bruuuumm.. Ckiiitt.." Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan mereka. "Cklek!" pintu terbuka, seorang pria keluar.

Dan Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang, dia si prajurit itu, Jung Yunho!

Yunho memberi hormat kepada Siwon yang kemudian membalas hormat singkat.

"Lapor jendral! Anda dibutuhkan dalam rapat di istana presiden sekarang!" Yunho memberi tahukan pesan yang dibawanya.

"Sekarang?" Siwon menatap Jaejoong gelisah.

"Begitu kata presiden, jendral."

"Haaaahh..." Siwon menghela napasnya. "Sayang, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Kau akan di antar oleh stafku, tidak apa?" Lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Tak apa. Pergilah, negara membutuhkanmu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan di kecupnya bibir Jaejoong.

Yunho membuang pandangan ketika hal itu terjadi. Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa ia bertemu Jaejoong, namun bahagianya bertemu Jaejoong dengan cepat pudar ketika ia melihat Siwon menatap Jaejoong setelah ia menyampaikan pesannya.

Jaejoong adalah milik Siwon. Atasannya. Jendralnya.

"Eh.." Jaejoong terkaget, ia tidak siap menerima kecupan Siwon.

"Hehee.." Siwon terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

"Prajurit, antar kekasihku pulang ke rumah. Jaga dia dengan nyawamu, paham?"

"Siap Jendral!" Yunho memberi hormat.

"Aku pergi dulu, kau hati - hatilah." Siwon meninggalkan mereka dan berlari kecil memasuki rumah lagi.

"Silahkan tuan." Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi belakang sedangkan Yunho yang menyetir, dan mobil pun meninggalkan mansion Siwon.

Sepanjang perjalanan, bisu menjadi bahasa mereka. Hanya suara mesin mobil dan badan mobil yang berderit derit melewati jalan tak rata.

"Ehm maaf." Jaejoong membuka suara.

"Ya tuan?" Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari spion tengah.

"Kau bekerja untuk Siwon?"

"Ya tuan. Saya staf dari jendral Siwon."

"Tolong tidak usah terlalu formal Yunho, seperti ketika di bukit waktu itu."

Yunho tersenyum.

"Hahaa baiklah. Jae." Tawa terlontar dari bibirnya.

Dan obrolan pun terjadi begitu hangatnya.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah mempunyai wanita?" Jaejoong bertanya.

Yunho sedikit kaget Jaejoong bisa bertanya seperti itu. Jaejoong juga kaget pertanyaan seperti itu lolos dari mulutnya.

"Tentu."

"Oohh.." Jaejoong membeo, kecewa mungkin.

"Dia ibuku. Hahaa"

"Aiiisshh kau ini. Maksudku wanita adalah kekasihmu."

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Hah?" Alis Jaejoong berkerut. "Tidak suka kenapa? Karena cerewetnya? Bawelnya? Manjanya?"

"Aku tidak suka wanita, apalagi yang seperti itu."

Ok, Jaejoong terbengong mendengar ucapan Yunho. Jawaban Yunho ambigu. Bolehkan dia berharap bahwa Yunho menyukai pria juga?

"Jae, kita sampai." Mobil mereka memasuki halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Jaejoong membungkuk memberikan gesture terima kasih.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku."

Dan mereka terdiam canggung.

"Baiklah, aku permisi." Yunho memasuki mobil.

"Ah tunggu, kapan kita bisa bertemu?" Jaejoong meraih bahu tegap nan lebar Yunho.

"Kita pasti bertemu Jae." Yunho tersenyum dan kembali berbalik memasuki mobil. Dan mobil pun mulai menjauh.

"Pasti, Yunho." Jaejoong bergumam.

OoOoOoOoO

"Jaeee... Jaeee..." Suara melengking khas itu berkumandang di teras Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang menonton tv langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara.

"Junsuuuu..." Jaejoong berlari ke arah Junsu dan memeluknya.

"Ugh! Hai Jae.." Junsu sedikit sesak ditabrak dan dipeluk Jaejoong. "Kau rindu padaku?" Tanyanya ke Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Tentu saja aku rindu. Ayo masuk." Jaejoong menyeret Junsu masuk kerumah.

"Selamat siang bibi." Junsu memberi salam ketika bertemu ibu Jaejoong di ruang keluarga.

"Oh selamat siang Junsu, kapan tiba dari hongkong?"

"Baru tadi pagi bibi. Ini ada sedikit oleh - oleh." Junsu menyerahkan bingkisan besar yang dari tadi di tentengnya.

"Ah terima kasih, apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Belum bibi." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau makan siang saja disini sekalian. Bibi mau kedapur dulu." Ibu Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur. "Hei, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Junsu segera menoleh ke Jaejoong di sebelahnya. Ketika di hongkong, Jaejoong meneleponnya dan akan memberitahukan rahasia jika ia kembali ke seoul.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa aku menyukai pria lain selain Choi Siwon." To the point Jaejoong.

"Apa?! Siapa?"

"Dia staf Siwon."

"Staf Siwon? Kau menyukai staf dari calon suamimu sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Astagaa.." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa suka padanya?" Lanjutnya.

"Entahlah. Dia sama gagahnya dengan Siwon, hanya saja auranya berbeda. Jika aura Siwon terasa sangat posesif, otoriter sehingga membuatku sesak tak nyaman maka pria itu memberikanku rasa nyaman. Keramahannya menghangatkanku Junsu."

"Wow! Baru kali ini kau semelankolis ini." Junsu mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan mungkin faktor tumbuh bersama Siwon membuatku lebih nyaman menganggapnya teman, seumur hidup aku mengenalnya."

"Jadi maksudnya kau bosan?"

"Yah bisa seperti itu. Anggap saja ketika aku dan kau di jodohkan menikah, pasti aku dan kau tak mau sebab kita sahabat dari kecil."

"Oh big no no! Sudah pasti aku tak mau, dan demi tuhan lagi pula kita berdua bottom! Tidak mungkin menikah Jae!" Junsu menaikan intonasi suaranya. "Berbeda dengan Siwon yang memang ditakdirkan menjadi ultimate top, auranya benar - benar seorang pria jantan dan perkasa." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ragu Junsu."

"Jangan bilang kau ragu untuk menikah dengan Siwon hanya gara - gara kehadiran seorang pria antah berantah." Junsu mengambil camilan di salah satu toples yang terletak di sudut kamar.

"Entahlah. Sejak awal aku memang tidak tertarik. Siwon bagiku hanyalah teman sejak kecil, rasanya canggung sekali Junsu."

"Yah memang begitu adanya Jae. Aku pun canggung melihat kalian akan menikah, aneh saja rasanya." Junsu mencebilkan bibirnya.

Perbincangan mereka masih terus berlanjut hingga malam hari...

OoOoOoOoO

Sebulan kemudian...

"Hei Yunho, kau ada waktu?" Jaejoong bertanya saat mereka sedang ada di mobil, dengan Yunho yang menjadi sopir tentu saja.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya, "Ada, memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Yunho.

"Hmmm... Aku mau ke bukit."

"Ke bukit? Bukit mana?"

"Tentu saja bukit tempat kita bertemu dulu."

Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari kaca spion tengah lalu melihat ke bukit tempat mereka bertemu dulu, cukup dekat.

"Baiklah." Yunho mengoper gigi dan menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam.

Selama sebulan ini, mereka telah sering bertemu namun di kesempatan kali ini lah mereka bisa kembali berdua…  
15 menit kemudian mereka tiba di bukit. Tapi untuk ke tempat mereka bertemu, mereka harus berjalan kaki.

"Waaahh.. Semakin banyak kapal perang yang merapat kembali ke pelabuhan.." Jaejoong melihat pelabuhan di bawah sana. Tampak banyak kapal perang yang berlabuh maupun bersandar. Dibelakang Jaejoong, Yunho berdiri menunggu Jaejoong menikmati pemandangan kota.

"Hei Yun, sampai kapan kau akan tetap di daratan?"

"Entahlah.. Tapi tampaknya akan lama.. Situasi sudah mulai konduif saat ini, kemungkinan perjanjian damai akan terjadi.. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka aku akan tetap didaratan.."

"Aku harap itu hal itu akan terjadi.." Mata Jaejoong menerawang.

"Apanya? Perjanjian damai ataukah aku?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum simpul.

"Keduanya.." Jaejoong berbalik, tersenyum sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Yunho terkekeh melihatnya.

Semilir angin dan guguran daun maple mengisi hening. Seakan tak membiarkan kecanggungan mengambil alih, namun justru membuat hati kedua insan ini dapat saling mendengar. Raga mereka terdiam, menunggu jiwa pemiliknya untuk bergerak.

"Jae…" Yunho bersuara.

"Hm?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Entah bagaimana aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi…. Ketika aku pertama bertemu denganmu, aku rasa aku menyukaimu.."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong?" Pipi Jaejoong mulai memerah.

"Hmm.. Tentu saja aku tidak berbohong.." Yunho mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi kau tahu kan bahwa aku milik Choi Siwon, jendralmu sendiri?" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

"Ya, dan itulah yang menjadi ganjalan bagiku. Aku minta maaf, aku hanya menyampaikan isi hatiku. Aku rasa jujur jauh lebih daripada aku harus berdiam diri. Toh aku tak berharap lebih." Yunho tersenyum memaksa.

"What the hell, aku rasa aku tidak perduli dengan statusku. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Siwon." Jaejoong berbalik menatap kota dibawahnya.

Yunho jelas lebih memilih diam, dengan Jaejoong berkata seperti itu akhirnya dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong bermasalah dengan Siwon. Namun tentu saja itu diluar haknya untuk mengomentari.

"Dan ketika aku pertama melihatmu pun, aku rasa aku menyukaimu." Sambil tetap membelakangi Yunho, pipi Jaejoong perlahan memerah.

"Benarkah?" Kaget Yunho.

"Hmm.."

Perlahan, Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu Jaejoong, mendongakan kepala Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Ingin mencari kebenaran di kedua mata indah tersebut

"Benarkah?" Ulang Yunho.

"Iya Yunho." Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terima kasih." Yunho tersenyum lega.

Dahi Jaejoong mengkerut.

Mengerti arti kerutan itu, Yunho melanjutkan perkataanya "Karena telah membalas perasaanku." Dan Senyuman pun tampak di wajah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih kembali." Setelahnya, Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong.

Keduanya berpelukan, mencoba saling merasakan perasaan kejadian yang baru saja terungkapkan. Menenangkan diri, bergembira atas perasaan mereka yang merdeka.

"Hei Jae, apa kau hanya menyukaiku? Tidak mencintaiku?" Yunho menggoda.

"Mari kita sama – sama belajar saling mencintai Yun." Jaejoong menatap mantap dan Yunho kembali tersenyum lebar.

Mulai saat ini, takdir dan nasib mereka akan sepenuhnya berubah. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, resiko sudah tampak di depan mata. Keputusan sudah mereka ambil, perjuangan akan mereka beri. Apakah tuhan akan merestui?

Te Be Ce

Yang ff satunya telat update 2 bulan gara gara dapet inspirasi cerita ini…

Tinggal posting aja kok, tapi nungguin respon dari ff ini biar perhatian kalian gak terpecah…

Sekarang tau kan repot, ribet dan pusingnya bikin ff…

Mau bikin ff, inspirasinya terlalu banyak.. Sampai ditengah eh ilang mood... Mau dilanjutin kok ya banyak halangan.. Halangan udah hilang dan ff mau dilanjutin, eh dapet inspirasi buat ff lain..

Tapi tanggung jawab tetap tanggung jawab, walau setahun pun tetap saya jabanin..

So, enjoy yaa…


End file.
